My real family are characters in a book?
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee has gone through life as a social outcast. She's constantly getting bullied and the only people that she can ever truly count on to have her back is her adoptive family. She's always turned to books as a way to escape from reality but what happens a certain family, who bare an eerie resmblance to characters in her favorite book, move to town?
1. Bullied

**Here is the latest idea that I've had circulating in my mind. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1: Bullied**

**Renesmee's POV  
**Her leg stuck out right in front of me. I noticed it way to late and I was sent sprawling onto the floor. Pure, cruel laughter erupted around me. I didn't understand why they felt the need to bully me relentlessly. Why? What had I ever done to them? Was it because of the fact that I'm adopted? Was it because I'm from a rich family? Was it all of the above? I didn't understand at it all. I never did anything to make them treat me this way.

My knee hurt when I tried to stand. The pain brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh look, the prissy little rich girl is going to cry" one of my tormentors said. I looked up and saw that it was Lauren.

I got up and ran into the nearest bathroom. I hated school, it was nothing but a pure living hell for me. I was always the target for the local bullies. I could never make friends easily but for some reason I attracted bullies easily. Nobody knew about my bullying problem. I didn't want to worry my family with my problems. My family were the only ones that I could ever truly count on in my life. My parents adopted me when I was about five years old. I was a lonely little girl that seemed to be suffering from amnesia. It was weird that I had absolutely no memory of my past, I just remembered my name. I never did regain my memory of the first five years of my life. Not long afterwards they adopted my sister Jessica.

My family, they were the only people that I could truly count on and trust. In the past when I have managed to make friends they all turned out to be superficial. They only wanted to be friends with me because of my money. They loved the fact that I was always able to afford the latest technological gadgets and the latest fashions from some of the most expensive designers. They didn't love me, just my family's money. Every time that I found out the truth I had my heart broken. Just when I'd thought that I finally found a true friend their true colors showed. It's why I didn't trust people very easily anymore. Sometimes I sincerely believe that having money, class, and prestige is much more of a burden than it is a gift.

The shrill ring of the bell reminded me that it was time to get back to class. I walked back as quickly as possible and made it to class just in time.

I took my seat just as class began. This was my least favorite class just because most of my bullies were in this class.

Lauren looked at me with a hard, cold look. I shuddered, if looks could kill.

"Rich bitch" she sneered.

I turned away not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing the tears start spilling from my eyes.

Since when did having money make you a target for bullying? My sister and I were raised to be very humble. We never showed off. Except all of my clothes were designer clothes, but it wasn't something that I bragged about.

Throughout the rest of the class she kept insulting me. The next class was my most peaceful and enjoyable one because none of my tormentors were in it.

Then afterwards came the dreaded lunch time. I grabbed myself a burger, some fries, and a soda. I sat down at a table all by myself. I was about to start eating when Lauren and her so called friends walked by and knocked my tray all over me.

"Oops" she said in a way that clearly told me it wasn't an accident. It wouldn't be the first time that this has happened. The rest of them exploded in laughter. I remained silent. What could I say? I was powerless against them. I hated that about me, why couldn't I just get the courage to stand up to them once and for all?

"Prissy little girl is going to cry again" Stephenie said.

"Ugly little baby" added Lauren.

I could feel my heart start racing as my breathing picked up pace. I was having a difficult time breathing which meant that another asthma attack was on it's way. I got up and ran away as fast as I could. I could hear the cruel laughter coming from behind me. By the time that I reached the bathroom I could barely breathe. I pulled out my fast acting inhaler which stopped the attack and slowly I began to breathe normally again. I've had really bad asthma for as long as I can remember. The attacks have become less frequent with treatment but they still persist.

I exiled myself to the school library afterwards. The library is the one place where I'm left alone. None of my bullies would be caught dead in there. I sat at the table and pulled out my favorite book Twilight and started reading. I escaped into a place where vampires and magic were real. How I wished I had my very own Edward in my life. Bella is one lucky girl. I would also love to have a Jacob in my life. But this was all a fantasy, not at all reality. I think my favorite in the series would be Breaking Dawn just because of Bella and Edward's baby being named Renesmee. It's a bit odd that we share the same name and people have commented on it. Because of the book I've also been given the nickname Nessie.

For some very odd reason I had this sort of weird obsession with Vampires. My favorite TV show is the Vampire Diaries. I have posters of Damon and Stefan on one side of my room and I had Twilight posters on the other. It's an odd hobby, but it's mine.

The bell rang again for my last period P.E and then I was home free. Thank god that today was a Friday. I had promised to do my mom a favor though. We had a new doctor just transfer here rather unexpectedly and she promised to let him and his family stay at our house until they found a place of their own to stay. We lived in a huge house that would have no problem accommodating an extra nine people. Anyways, my mom has to stay late at the hospital tonight. My dad was busy fighting some big case as a lawyer, and my sister didn't have a driver's license yet. So that only left me, so my mom had asked me this morning if I could go to the airport and pick up half of the Cullen family, the other half were due to arrive tomorrow. Flights were pretty booked so they couldn't all come at once. The name 'Cullen' caught my attention the second that I heard it. Anyone with that last name was automatically considered cool in my book.

My sister and I walked home. It was a short walk only fifteen minutes away. I could easily drive back and forth to school but I chose not to. I was afraid of Lauren and her gang vandalizing my car as part of their bullying tactics, especially because it was a brand new Volvo that I had just gotten for my birthday a week ago. It didn't even have the license plate yet.

I changed into some fresh clothes before heading back outside. I stopped to admire my silver Volvo before getting inside. It was a beautiful car and it was my first ever brand new car. I've always loved this car brand because, much like Edward, I've always had a huge need for speed. I even occasionally break the speed limit, but that's a secret that I'm taking to the grave.

I went to a McDonald's drive thru and purchased a Big Mac, fries, coke, and a Strawberry shake. It's not exactly the healthiest of choices but when you're starving you don't really care about healthy at this point. Also, the drive to the airport was 45 minutes away. So yeah, I definitely needed to eat something now.

Thanks to heavy traffic I ended up taking an hour to get there.

I stood there waiting with a sign that read Cullens on it. I felt ridiculous as I held my sign up waiting for them to make an appearance. I didn't even know what they looked like, no one did.

After about thirty minutes I saw them. Well, I wasn't sure if it was them until they noticed me and made their way towards me. It was one blond guy who was hand in hand with a caramel haired woman. Then there was the bronze haired boy with a very beautiful brown haired girl. Then there was a native guy who had to be close to seven feet tall. Four out of five of them had extremely pale skin and gold eyes. They were something straight out of Twilight.

They noticed me standing there and walked straight towards me.

"Are you the Cullens?" I asked when they were close enough to hear me.

"Yes. I'm Carlisle, this my wife Esme, and our kids Edward, Bella, and Jacob" the blond guy said.

This had to be the weirdest thing that I've ever experienced. Not only do they look like the characters from Twilight but they also have the same names.

"I'm Renesmee, nice to meet you" I said. I almost gasped in surprise when I felt Carlisle's frigid temperature.

Okay, now I'm letting my imagination get way out of hand on this one.

They stared at me as if they possibly knew me from somewhere. I could see recognition flickering beneath their eyes. A sudden gust of wind that blew by us made them all freeze. Their gazes staring becoming a thousand times stronger.

"Would you guys like to get going now? My parents are going to be home until later but you can get settled in already if you want" I said.

"That would be nice" Carlisle said.

I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head as we made our way back to my car.

"This is your car?" Edward asked sounding shocked.

"Yup, it was a birthday present that I got last week" I said.

"Birthday? You're birthday is not-" he started to say before Bella nudged him in the ribs in a not so subtle way. Edward went silent as everyone else glared at him.

Okay, there is something seriously strange about these people.

I helped them load their bags into the trunk before getting in.

Carlisle sat on the passenger seat by me. A strange look crossed his face as he found my McDonald's trash.

I felt myself blushing with embarrassment. I should have gotten rid of the trash.

"You eat?" he asked as he held it up.

Everyone else's gaze kept switching back and forth between me and the trash.

Did I eat? What kind of strange question is that?

"Of course I eat, it's a basic human necessity. Who doesn't eat?" I said.

An awkward silence followed.

"Renesmee, tell us everything about yourself" Bella said.

"Oh, okay" I said and I began talking the whole way back.

**Please Review**


	2. New Roommate

**Chapter 2: New Roommate**

**Renesmee's POV**

It was weird the way they all seemed so interested in my completely ordinary, mundane life. It felt like I was playing a game of twenty questions with them. Most of all they kept asking about my past. They wanted to know where I came from to which I kept answering that I didn't know. They were particularly interested in why I had no memories before the age of five.

Edward and Bella looked like they wanted to cry when I told that I had no memory of my biological family. It confused me, that bit of news shouldn't have affected them so much.

All conversation ceased as I pulled into my garage. They all stared at my house in astonishment.

"This is where you live?" Bella asked.

"Yup, this is my home" I said.

"How many people live here? This place is huge" Jacob commented.

"Just me, my parents, my sister, and also our maid and our personal chef" I said hoping that I didn't sound like I was showing off. There weren't exactly a lot of people that had live in maids and personal chefs.

"Would you like to go inside or stay out here just looking at it?" I asked in a jokingly way when they didn't stop looking at it.

That snapped them out of whatever trance they were in and we all went inside. As soon as I opened the door the smell of pot roast reached my nose. It smelled heavenly to me but apparently I'm the only one who felt that way as the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Jacob, all looked like they wanted to puke.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

The only response I got was "What is that smell?" from Bella.

"It's pot roast. I'm assuming that's our dinner" I said.

"Renesmee is that you I hear?" I heard the all to familiar voice of our chef.

"No Michael I'm a robber that just happens to have a house key and sound just like Renesmee" I said. "Of course it's me"

I could hear bell like laughter coming from behind me. It was beautiful, harmonious, bell like laughter that matched their beautiful voices.

"Okay, okay, there's no need for sarcasm now-" he stopped midsentence when the moment he saw my guests. His reaction to them was somewhat similar to mine. Even though he was no Twilight fan there was no missing the oddities that they seemed to possess. His eyes lingered on Bella the longest and I could have sworn I saw jealously flash behind Edward's beautiful gold eyes.

"Michael these are the Cullens our guests. Cullens, this is our personal Chef Michael. He's also a great friend of ours" I explained.

"Can you show us the guess bedrooms already?" Edward asked me.

"Oh yeah, sure no problem" I said. I had a feeling that he just wanted to get away from our chef who kept staring at Bella. I would have to have a few words with Michael later.

We went upstairs where our maid,Nicole, was currently cleaning. I did a brief introduction before we all continued on our way.

I left them to get settled in after that. As I laid on my bed my thoughts constantly drifted to the Cullens. It was so strange how they all seemed so much like their namesakes from Twilight. It was really weird and I had the feeling that I was missing something very huge. I got this strange feeling that something very big was about to happen. Something that would change my life in ways that I would have never even imagined. It really scared me in a way.

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. It seemed that we were all going to get along great. For this I was very happy. I was glad that I had a very happy home life and I didn't want that to change. My school life was awful enough without adding any more problems to my life.

Dinner was a bit strange though. It seemed like they were forcing themselves to eat and drink everything. Except for Jacob who seemed to love large portions. It wasn't just the fact that they seemed reluctant to eat anything but also because they staring at me as if they were observing my eating habits. They seemed to experience genuine shock when I not only finished my portions but also asked for extra.

After dinner I excused myself to my room. I wanted to get away from all of the strangeness that seemed to be radiating from the Cullens. I picked up my Twilight novel and began reading again.

I had been reading for awhile when someone knocked gently on my door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened revealing Bella. Right away her eyes caught sight of the novel in my hands.

"You like Twilight?" it came out more like a question rather than a statement of fact.

I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face.

"I love it" I said. "It's my favorite book and movie series. I can never get enough of the saga. Just look around my room and you can see just how much of a Twihard I am" I said.

She scanned my room and her gaze definitely lingered on my Twilight stuff the longest. She walked over to my dresser where all my Barbie dolls of the entire Cullen family and werewolf packs were and picked up the one of Bella in her wedding dress.

"That one's my favorite" I said.

"You really do love Twilight don't you?" she asked.

"Yup" I didn't hesitate to say. I caught sight of one of my posters and again noticed the eerie resemblance between that Bella and this one. I kept glancing between the poster and her. She noticed this and seemed to get really nervous for some reason.

"So is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes actually your parents were just discussing sleeping arrangements and I was wondering if I can sleep with you in your room" she said.

Wow, I was not expecting that at all. I've never had or been to a sleepover, let alone share a room with someone. The thought of sharing my room with her actually made me smile.

"Yes, that's not a problem at all. You could use my bed and I can sleep on the floor" I said.

Her eyes widened in horror "No, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. You keep the bed" she said.

"I'd be a rude host if I let you sleep on the floor" I said.

"Ness-" she started to say before I stopped her.

"Okay, how about we just share the bed. It's a king sized bed so we'll both be very comfortable" I said.

She contemplated this for a moment before finally agreeing to it.

"Want to watch TV? I've got a lot of shows recorded" I said.

She smiled before saying yes.

We decided to change into our pajamas. I went downstairs to get some snacks for the two of us.

Bella stopped the second she saw me with food. She stared at the food as if the idea of eating again repulsed her greatly.

"I got us some snacks" I said. "Twinkie?" I offered her a package of Twinkies which she kindly refused.

I scrolled down my list of shows which included The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Sleepy Hollow, Hart of Dixie, and a bunch of shows from Disney channel. In the end we decided on Sleepy Hollow first.

Bella kept on asking me a lot of questions about my shows as we watched them. I found it very easy to talk to her and I thought that she and I would be great friends. I got the feeling that her kindness was genuine, unlike the friends that I've had in the past.

I started dozing off and eventually just fell asleep as we were watching the shows.

My alarm woke me up 7 so I could do my daily asthma treatment. The unusual warmth I felt made me very reluctant to get up. The blankets were wrapped around me so tight that I couldn't even move. I nearly screamed when I saw someone else in my bed. Then I remembered that I was rooming with Bella. It must have been her that wrapped me up in this tight cocoon from which I could not escape.

The beeping of my alarm continued to persist. I struggled to get to it and I could only hope that Bella wouldn't wake up and want to kill me for waking her up so early on a Saturday. I had completely forgotten to warn her that I had to get up this early every day to do treatments.

In my struggling I almost fell off the bed only to have a pair of arms catch me.

"Thank you" I said. "I'm sorry about waking you up so early" I added.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked as she scrutinized my face.

"It's time for me to do my breathing treatment" I said.

Her face grew very concerned in a matter of seconds.

"Breathing treatments for what?" she asked.

"I have a really bad asthma problem. I have to do these treatments to minimize the asthma attacks that I get" I said.

I tried my hardest to ignore the look of pure sadness that she gave me when I told her about my asthma.

"Why did you wrap me up in so many blankets?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You started shivering really badly. I wasn't going to let you freeze" she said.

I had to stop the tears that were threatening to flow. We barely knew each other and I could tell that she cared. She was the first person outside of my family to show any degree of genuine care and worry for me.

**Please Review. **


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me.

I quickly composed myself before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. I didn't want to bother her with all of my problems. I hoped against all odds that she wouldn't find out about all of the bullying and harassment that happened to me. I didn't want her to know that there weren't many people who cared about me.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The look on her face told me that she didn't believe me one bit.

"I'm fine" I said again.

"Okay" she said still not sounding completely sure of whether she should believe me or not.

I got my breathing machine and went through the usual procedure. Hook it up to an electrical outlet, put the medicine in and set there for ten minutes doing nothing other than inhaling the medicine. I could feel Bella watching me as I sat there. I tried my best to avoid looking at her but my attempts were unsuccessful. She looked like she was deep in thought about something. What it was I couldn't be completely sure about though. All I can say was that she was a very mysterious girl.

After I was done with the treatment we went downstairs where everyone was already gathered in preparation to eat breakfast.

"What would you like to eat this morning Renesmee?" asked Michael as I sat down at the table.

"Pancakes, sausage, and a big glass of orange juice" I answered.

"and you miss Bella?" he asked.

"not really hungry, so maybe just one pancake" she said.

Now it was my turn to look at her skeptically.

"That's all you're going to have?" I asked. "That's not a lot" I said.

By now all of the Cullens were looking at us. It was then that I noticed how little they were also eating. Seriously, what was it with these people and food? It really seemed like they didn't like food.

"Yeah I'm really not that hungry" Bella said.

"Okay then" was all that I could say.

Everyone went silent after that as we all ate.

"So Nessie, do you play any sports?" Jacob asked.

Just the thought of playing sports made me shudder.

"No, sports and I don't exactly get along" I answered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jacob.

"Every single time that I've tried playing sports I usually just end up injuring myself and everyone within a ten foot radius of me. I'm also a very horrible dancer. I have major balance problems" I explained. "I'm very accident prone. I wish I knew where I inherited all these problems from" I added.

All of the Cullens suddenly looked at Bella and she just looked down as if she were embarrassed by something.

"Do you play any sports Jacob?" I asked. He looked like he could be a pro football player for the NFL just by his body alone.

"No, I'm really not into sports" he said.

"Really? Why don't you try out for the football team. You like you'd be a great player" I said.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You have the body of a pro. Look at yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if you had leagues of women throwing themselves at you. You're hotter than then the core of the sun itself" Oh crap! I didn't mean to say the last part out loud. I blushed redder than a tomato and looked down to avoid all eye contact with anybody.

When I finally did look up what seemed like eons later everyone was staring at me open mouthed. I quickly excused myself from the table in an attempt to avoid anymore embarrassing incidents.

_Hotter than the core of the sun itself. _I can't believe I said that out loud! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I had no intention of going back down there any time soon. A little while later I heard the door open but I didn't see who it was.

"Are you okay?" came Bella's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was just…embarrassing, that's all" I said.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Nessie" she said.

"Well, it was too me" I said.

"Why don't you and I go out later? Just you and me. Girl time" she said.

I turned around to see her smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That sounds like fun. Yeah, let's do that" I said.

Her smile got even bigger if possible.

"You have a really beautiful smile" she said to me.

She thought my smile was beautiful? I always hated my crooked, lopsided smile. I thought it was weird. Lauren and her friends all though it was weird and they often teased me for it to.

"Really? I've always hated my smile" I said.

"Why would you hate your own smile?" she asked sounding a little upset now.

"Because it's weird. Nobody else smiles all crookedly the way I do" I said.

"That's what makes it beautiful. It's unique and special and don't you ever forget that" she said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do later?" I asked not only because I wanted to change the subject, but also because I really did want to do something fun with her.

"Anything but shopping" she said.

"You don't like shopping? That's one of my favorite hobbies" I said.

"You and my sister will be great friends then" she said.

"By any chance is her name Alice?" I asked eager yet afraid to know what the answer is.

Her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Yes, how did you know that?" she asked.

"Just a lucky guess" I said. Not really, this was a lot of coincidences. Too many coincidences in my opinion. She looked really nervous again as if she wanted to avoid talking about anything Twilight related.

"Why don't we go to the movies and see Vampire Academy? I really want to see that movie but no one wants to go with me" I said.

"Alright, I'll be more than happy to go with you" she said.

We left to the movies after that.

Everything was going well until the very end. The movie had just ended and Bella went to wait for me outside while I went to the bathroom.

As I was coming out I heard them. It was the unmistakable laughter of Lauren and Stephenie. I had to walk by them to get to the spot where Bella was waiting for me.

I walked by them just hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"Look what the cat dragged in" sneered Lauren. Of course luck was not on my side. It never was on my side.

I ignored them and kept on walking. Then one of them grabbed me and slammed me face first into a wall. Pain exploded in my nose and I could feel something dripping down my face. I reached up to where my nose was and to my horror I saw blood on my hands. Broken, my nose was broken.

"We were talking to you bitch" said Stephenie

"So don't ignore us" added Lauren.

"Get away from her!" I heard someone scream viciously. I turned around saw Bella, whose eyes had gone black with fury, standing there looking very scary.

"Oh look, another freak" said Lauren.

Bella's lips pulled back in response, but it wasn't a smile. She was baring her teeth like animal about to attack.

Stephenie started walking towards me, but Bella stood in front of me protectively. Her body crouched down like an animal.

"If you ever touch her again I swear you two will regret it" Bella said viciously before growling so ferociously that it would put lions to shame.

The two of them backed away slowly as they looked at us in fear. By now a small crowd was beginning to gather around us.

"Um Bella, I think we should go now" I said.

"You're right, we need to get you to Carlisle so he can look at your nose" she said.

Bella insisted on driving us back.

"How did you find me?" I asked. She was nowhere in sight when they hurt me.

"I could hear them and I smelled the blood" she said.

"Wait, what do you mean you could smell the blood? People can't smell blood" I said with my eyebrows raised in complete and utter confusion.

"Uh, I uh, I mean, uh, I have no idea what I'm talking about just ignore me" she said in a bit of a rush.

My parents cars weren't in the drive way or garage which indicated that they weren't home yet.

In my attempt to avoid bleeding on my new car seats I had used my shirt to cover my nose. My shirt was covered in blood.

"What happened?!" Edward shouted the moment he saw me. There was pure concern on his face as he examined the bloody mess that was my nose.

"Don't want to talk about it" I said.

"I'll tell you later" Bella whispered to him.

"Carlisle!" Bella shouted.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask right before he appeared.

"Oh, I see" he said. I could see a whole range of emotions flash across his face.

"Come with me Nessie" he said.

His cold fingers actually numbed the pain as he gently examined my nose.

"It's definitely broken. I'm going to give you a shot to numb the pain. Then I'm going to put a splint so it can heal correctly" he said.

In the end he covered my nose with a lot of tape and gauze.

"How did this happen?" Carlisls asked once he was done.

I sighed, I might as well tell them everything.

"It's these two girls from my school. They've been tormenting me for awhile. Today I ran into them and they got really mad and slammed me into a wall and that's when my nose broke" I said. "It's not just them. There's other girls too"

"Have you told anyone about this?" snarled Edward.

"No" I said.

"You need to do something. They can't go unpunished" Bella said.

"Bella is right. You need to tell someone about this" Carlisle said.

"I don't have any proof though" I said.

"Nessie we care about you too much to let this bullying continue. These girls need to be punished" Bella said. "If you don't say anything I will" she added with such fury in her voice before leaving.

What just happened here?

**Please Review**


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4: New Friends**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked back to my room where Bella was just sitting on my bed. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce right through me as I made my way to my bed.

"Nessie why do you let those girls bully you?" she asked.

"It's just that, I'm not very good at confrontations. I don't what to do when they start" I said.

"Don't your friends do anything to help you?" she asked.

I looked down shamefully. "I don't have any friends. Nobody likes me" I said.

"Nessie, I like you. You seem like a very good person. I'm your friend and you're mine" she said.

I smiled "Thanks Bella" I said.

"It's just that I've had friends before, but then I would find out they only wanted to be my friend because my family's wealth. They wanted what I could afford to give them, they all used me" I said.

Bella looked angry again "Then they weren't true friends. True friends would never do that to you. Trust me there are good people out there" she said.

I couldn't help myself. I went over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her cold, hard as stone body. She hugged me back. It felt nice, it reminded me of a mother comforting a child.

"Bella, why do you care so much about me?" I asked once we finally let go of each other.

She paused a moment before answering. "I just really cared about you from the moment we met.

We were interrupted when someone started knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said.

It was my sister Jessica "What happened to your nose?" she asked.

"It broke" I replied just hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"No really?" she said sarcastically. "I mean how did you break it?" she asked.

"It was Lauren and Stephenie" I said.

Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "They hurt you too?!" she shouted.

"Yes, wait what do you mean 'hurt you too'?" I asked.

"They bully me all the time. Them and their gang of thugs are always harassing me" she said.

"They what?!" I shouted. Nobody messes with my little sister!

"They are always tormenting me, but I've never told anyone, I didn't worry you or our parents" she said.

"That's the same reason I've never told anyone" I said.

"Both of you need to say something. I'm more than willing to bet that there are other kids being harassed by them. This needs to end now" Bella said.

"You're right" Jessica agreed.

"Okay, on Monday we'll say something" I said.

"Oh! I almost forgot the reason I came in here for. Mom called and she said they are on the way back with the rest of the Cullens. She wants you to order five large pepperoni pizzas and charge it on your credit card. She'll pay you back later. Also they are stopping for donuts and they want to know what kind we all want" she said.

"Glazed or anything with any kind of filling. Honestly they should already know that" I said.

"I agree they should know that. What kind do you want Bella?" she asked.

Bella looked distraught for a moment before answering "Doesn't matter. Anything is fine"

"Okay" Jessica said before leaving.

I went online and ordered the requested pizzas.

I turned towards Bella "You don't like food very much do you?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"All of you kind of act weird when it comes to food" I said

"It's nothing really. Can we please talk about something else? Anything else?" she asked. She sounded like a mixture of nervous and desperate.

I went and got my vampire Bella barbie doll and showed it to Bella. "Does anyone ever mistake you for Kristen Stewart?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"You look exactly like her on screen character Bella Swan. You even have the same name. All of you guys do actually. Surely someone's noticed" I said.

She was beyond nervous now. "I'd rather not talk about that" she said

What was this family hiding?

Someone else knocked on my door stopping all conversation.

"Come in" I said.

It was Edward this time.

"Just thought I'd come check on you girls" he said.

"Well that's very kind of you" I said

"How are you feeling Nessie?" he asked.

"I feel fine actually. Carlisle really knows his stuff" I said.

"Our father is a great doctor. He can help with just about anything medical related" Edward said.

"Good to know" I said.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the doll.

"One of the barbie dolls in my Twilight collection. Here's one that looks like you" I said as I tossed him one of my Edward dolls. "It even sparkles" I said.

I think I somehow rendered the guy speechless.

The silence was only broken by the ringing of the doorbell downstairs.

It was the pizza delivery guy. I left the pizzas in the kitchen. I debated whether to go back upstairs or not and ultimately decided to stay down here.

About 15 minutes later I saw six shadows approaching. One of them was quite large. I swear if his name is Emmett Cullen I will have a heart attack and die.

The door opened revealing my parents. They nearly had a heart attack when they saw my nose.

But my focus lingered on the four people behind them. They were exact reincarnations of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and my god Emmett. The Emmett look alike had muscles that would put a serious weightlifter to shame.

As soon I soon found out, those were their names. I was starting to get really freaked out.

They all had the same reactions upon meeting me as their family did the day before.

Rosalie seemed completely mesmerized as she examined me from head to toe.

"Your name is Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yes but you can call me Nessie" I said.

"Well nice to meet you Nessie" she said.

"Yeah nice meeting you too" I said.

Over dinner I found out myself continuously checking out Emmett's large muscles. How can muscles get that big?

I also found myself talking to them quite a lot. Alice seemed very friendly and I could tell that we were going to get along great.

"So Alice, Bella tells me that you love shopping" I said.

"Oh love doesn't even begin to cover it. More like a twisted obsession" Bella said.

Alice glared at Bella before answering me "I absolutely love shopping. Fashion is like my super power. Need help with an outfit, just ask me" she said.

"Then you and I are going to be great friends. I love shopping but no one around here understands my hobby" I said.

She smiled "Finally someone who loves to shop" she said.

After we finished I went upstairs and got my Breaking Dawn Part 2 movie and took it to the downstairs basement. I brought along some of the donuts with me. It was unlikely that anyone would bother me down here and for some reason, I really wanted privacy right now.

It was just getting to the part where Edward starts tearing off Bella's blue dress in their bedroom when it suddenly skipped several scenes.

"Hey!" I shouted. I turned around and saw all of the Cullen kids standing right behind me now. How the hell did they get there?! I never even heard them coming in.

Edward stood there with the remote in his hand.

"What was that for?! That was one of my favorite parts!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry it's just that Bella and I would rather you not see us, I mean them, having sex" Edward said. It was only then that I noticed the awkward looks on both Bella's and Edward's faces.

"Oh come on let her have some fun!" Emmett said as he started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Emmett!" shouted Bella.

"You even skipped the arm wrestling scene" I said. "Is there anything you guys wanted?" I asked letting my irritation lace my voice.

"Actually we just wanted to hang out with you. Is that okay?" Rosalie said.

Apparently I wasn't getting my privacy anymore. "Yes it's okay" I said.

**Please Review**


	5. Strange Occurences

**Chapter 5: Strange Occurrences**

**Renesmee's POV**

So much had changed in such a short amount of time that I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around all the changes.

After going to the principal Lauren, Stephenie and all of their friends had both been given two weeks suspension, and three months of Saturday detention. If you asked me, this wasn't harsh enough for all of the pain they had caused, but I guess it'll just have to do for now.

Life with the Cullens was very interesting, to say the least. I could not get past the oddities of their ways. They seemed different than any other person that I've ever met.

Bella and Edward both had a strange unusual interest in me. I found myself enjoying their company. I found that I could really laugh and have a good time when I was with them.

I loved Bella, she was like a sister to me. She was always there to give me a great advice when I needed it. She loved hanging out with me as long as it wasn't shopping related, that I had Alice for.

Oh Alice, she was a clothes genius, much like her namesake in Twilight. She also loved to play dress up with me. Sometimes I felt like a three dimensional Barbie doll. Not that I minded, I actually quite liked playing dress up with her. She made me look much more beautiful than I would have ever thought possible.

Apparently I was the only who felt that way.

"No, No, and No!" I heard Bella shout loudly one Saturday morning. "There is no way that I am wearing that Alice!" she shouted.

"Oh come on Bella please! You'll look beautiful" she said.

I walked into the spare room where Alice was staying in to see what all the fuss was about.

Alice was holding a beautiful lavender dress with matching heels to go with it. She kept trying to hand it to Bella, who kept scooting away from it as if it were some sort of rattle snake that was preparing to attack.

"Come on Bella work with me here" Alice said.

"There is no way that you are getting me in that" Bella stated firmly making it clear that she would do no such thing.

"What is going on in here? I swear I can hear you two arguing all the way on the other side of the house" I said.

"I got this beautiful dress for Bella and she doesn't even want to try it on" Alice said.

"Alice doesn't understand my limits when it comes to clothes" Bella seethed.

"I think it's beautiful and would look good on you" I said.

"Your siding with her!" Bella shouted. "Unbelievable" she muttered so low that I barely caught it.

"What about you Nessie? Would you like to try it on?" Alice asked.

"I would love to" I replied.

Alice smiled "At least someone appreciates my taste in fashion"

To my surprise the dress fit me perfectly.

"Wow Nessie, you look stunning" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice" I said.

I looked over Bella and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Instead of answering she took a shaky breath and left.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine" Alice said.

When I went back to my room Bella wasn't there. I changed into regular clothes and then decided to go to the mall by myself for awhile. I took a long time there as I sifted through dress after dress, shoe after shoe, and a lot of other clothes. By the time I left it was evening already. I hadn't realized that I was gone that long. I thought that it was strange that nobody had tried contacting me all day, but I didn't dwell too much on that fact. If there was any real problems I would have found out by now.

Once I got home I noticed that there was a package for me on the front porch. That was weird, I hadn't ordered anything.

I grabbed the package and went inside. Oddly enough there was nobody home. I opened the box and out fell a book. The book was titled _Sunset. _

The image on the book cover was that of a Sunset. As soon as I saw the author my heart stopped and skipped several beats. I startled trembling so badly that I could barely hold onto the book. Stephenie Meyer, she was the author of this mysterious book.

I started to open the book but immediately snapped it shut. I was beyond confused now. As far as I knew Stephenie Meyer had never written another book, except for the host. If she had decided to publish another book I would have known about it a long time ago.

Out of curiosity I opened the book again, and this time a note fell out.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_After all these years I have finally found you. I've been searching for you for many years ever since you mysteriously vanished. I knew you, and the Cullens personally, but under a different name, one that I will not reveal. I wrote the Twilight saga in hopes that it would somehow reach you and help you reconnect with your past. Everything that I've written is true, every word of it. I had Siobhan manipulate the outcome so this saga would reach the popularity that it has. I wanted this story to get to you wherever you were. This new book is written entirely from your perspective as it is about your life, and what is about to happen. Another vampire hybrid was able to tell me your future. The title represents the sun setting on your old life and rising on your new one. Don't tell anyone about this book, it is imperative that no one else reads it before you do. Also, don't try to look for me. I have been in hiding ever since the first book was published, as the Volturi have been hunting me down ever since. _

_Burn this note after you read it. _

I had to reread the note several times. I didn't know what to do or think. This had to be some sort of sick, cruel, practical joke. It was the only thing that made sense. Because if I chose to believe that this was real than that would meant that I am insane, and I am not insane.

I got up and threw the book in my purse and left. I needed to go somewhere where I could clear my head. I wasn't sure where to go but I just knew that I needed to leave, but not before burning the note. I lit the fireplace and threw the note in and watched it burn to cinders in mere seconds. After the fire was gone I left.

I had been driving around for awhile when suddenly a dog ran in the middle of the road. I hit the breaks as hard as I could. But the golden retriever was lying motionless on the street. Oh god! I killed him, I'm a dog killer! I panicked at the thought of accidentally killing an innocent animal.

There were no other cars or people around so I thought that it would be safe to get off to help the poor animal.

I heard the clicking of a gun before it fired. I screamed in agony when the bullet hit the back of my neck. Two more shots were fired. One hit me in the leg and the other in my back. My weight buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground.

The dog got up seeming completely unfazed.

"good job Clyde. That's why they call you man's best friend" the man said. That's when I realized that this was a planned robbery. The dog did exactly what he was trained to do.

The man took my purse, which still contained my book, and then he and the dog got into my car and drove off. I was left there bleeding, dying on the street. Immobilized by pain all I could do was scream out and hope someone would notice and come help me.

After what seemed like years, but was probably a few minutes, someone did hear and come running.

"Oh my god!" shrieked the young teenage girl. I saw her pull out her phone and call 911. I was losing so much blood that I was surprised I was still conscious. I was starting to get dizzy by the time the paramedics had arrived. I didn't pay much attention to what was happening as they loaded me onto the ambulance and started rushing me to the hospital. It looked like they were trying to stop the bleeding. That seemed to be there number one priority. The pain and the dizziness is what predominantly took over my focus. They wheeled me into the emergency room right away.

"What happened to this one?" I heard a female doctor ask.

"This victim was shot three times, she's lost a lot of blood. Also she needs emergency surgery to repair the damage that the bullets caused" one of my paramedics said.

"Take her to Dr. Cullen, he's the only doctor free right now" she said.

They didn't hesitate to obey her instructions. I was wheeled to an operating room. Carlisle burst into the room and as soon as he saw me he went several shades paler.

That was the last thing I remember.

**Please Review**


	6. Anguish

**Chapter 6: Anguish**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't bear to stand around and watch my daughter wear that lavender dress. She looked so grown up wearing it. It was just a painful reminder of how I missed her entire childhood. I never got the chance to watch my daughter grow into the beautiful young lady that she is today. The day I first saw Nessie at that airport is a day that will forever be ingrained in my memory. Who could have seen this coming? Who would know that our human family hosts would consist of my daughter? Now it suddenly all made sense. Now it made sense why Alice couldn't see our future's with this family once we had decided to move in with this family. It was because we were unknowingly intertwining our fates with Nessie's.

It's sad that I have to relearn everything about my own daughter. The saddest part is that she doesn't even remember me. She doesn't even remember her own mother. My baby, my own little girl doesn't even remember me.

Well she did know about me, or Twilight version of me. Which is scary accurate. This book has given us nothing but trouble since it was first published. It's caused us to move around more frequently than we normally do. Edward and I still couldn't wrap our minds around the fact that our very own daughter is one of those crazy fan girls that loves our love story so much, or the fact that our daughter's favorite parts are Edward's and mine's intimate scenes. Awkward.

I left the house after the dress incident as I just couldn't handle the sight of Nessie in that dress. The burning in my throat made me realize how long it has been since I've actually hunted and I made that my number one priority.

I heard footsteps behind me and I automatically went into defense mode. I growled before turning around so fast that I would have been a blur to humans had there been any nearby. I stopped in my tracks when I saw my dear husband.

"Oh god Edward I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" I said in a bit of rush, embarrassed that nearly 14 years later I still accidentally growl at him every now and then. Of course sometimes I do it on purpose, but that's only when I'm pissed at him for some reason. Mainly that only happens when Jacob is involved, those two still can't act civilized when left alone for longer than five minutes.

"It's okay. Where are you heading? Can I come with you?" he asked.

"I'm going hunting actually, and yes you can come" I said.

"Okay, that's where I was heading anyway. There's a place close by where no one will be able to find us" he said.

The place was about a 45 minute drive away from here. I took my time draining all of my mountain lions and he took his time with his. We were in no rush to get back home.

"Ready to go back home yet?" he asked. Well, at least I was in no rush to get back.

"No" I answered.

His brow furrowed in confusion "Why not?" he asked.

"I just need a break for a while" I said.

"Okay" he said.

So we stayed out for a while. We took a drive around the city. We stopped at a few shops, and we even stopped at the beach for some time. He never questioned why I didn't want to go back. He just simply went along with it. Eventually we didn't have a choice but to go back. It was getting late and everyone was going to start looking for us soon.

The house was strangely empty by the time that we got back. Renesmee's Volvo was missing from it's usual spot, but her fresh scent inside the house indicated that she had been here recently, most likely no longer than five minutes ago she had been here.

"I wonder where Nessie went." Edward said.

"I don't know, she didn't leave any clues as to where she was going" I said.

"Should we look for her?" Edward asked.

"No, her scent is still very fresh, she just left" I said. "She'll probably be back soon"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just wonder what prompted her to leave at this hour. It's nearly 7 o clock" Edward said.

"Maybe she needed to run a quick errand" I said.

"Yeah, I hope that's all it is" Edward said sounding worried.

As time continued to pass everyone else came home. Everyone except for Nessie and Carlisle. Carlisle had volunteered to work the night shift tonight, so it was no surprise that he wasn't back yet, but what about Nessie? She was still nowhere to be seen.

After two hours I started to get a very bad feeling. I was suddenly filled with panic. Something was happening to Nessie, I just knew it. My motherly instincts were telling me something was wrong.

I sprinted out the door before anyone could notice. I had this feeling once before, it was a long time ago. I had chosen to ignore it back then, but it cost us greatly because that was when Nessie mysteriously disappeared. I will not make that mistake again.

I could sense someone following me, and I correctly assumed it was Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked panic and fear written all over his face.

"Something is wrong with Nessie, I can feel it" I said. My body was shaking so hard that I almost fell . Edward'a arms caught me just before I hit the floor. I started sobbing into his chest. I could hear him crying too.

I pulled away from him. Crying wasn't going to help anyone, especially Nessie.

"We need to find her" I said.

"We can track the scent of her car" Edward said.

He started going in the wrong direction.

"Edward you're going in the wrong direction" I said. My husband's tracking skills have not improved at all since his Victoria tracking days when he somehow ended up on the wrong continent. Meanwhile my sense of smell and tracking skills have developed to the point where they are better than most vampires.

"I am?" he asked disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yes, now follow me" I said.

Within a few minutes I led us to a pool of blood. We both froze in shock when we realized it was Nessie's.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

I took another sniff "There was a male human and a dog. A neutered male golden retriever to be exact" I said.

Among the fear on his face there was also awe.

"You got all that from one sniff?" he asked.

"Yes Edward"

I found myself sobbing again. Then suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Carlisle.

"Bella" Carlisle's voice sounded exasperated.

"It's me" I said.

"You and Edward need to get to the hospital right now. Nessie was shot three times and she lost a lot of blood" he said.

The phone slipped through my fingers. I was shaking so bad that Edward had to hold me still.

After a moment I composed myself to pick up the phone.

"What happened to her?" I asked just hoping that I heard wrong.

"Nessie was shot three times and lost a lot of blood. She's been given a lot of blood transfusions and I'm performing emergency surgery on her as we speak. I just thought everyone should know what happened" he said.

"Is she going to be okay?" My voice cracked.

"She's in critical but stable condition" he said.

"We are on our way" I said.

We ran at full speed not even caring if humans noticed or not. We arrived at the hospital in five minutes.

The wait in the lobby was anguishing. After a few hours Carlisle was done and we were allowed to see Nessie. It was hard to look at her this way. Her face, normally, so full of life, was now pale and lifeless. Her body was at an odd angle as she was placed on the bed in a way that would prevent further injury to her wounds. Her whole family cried for her, but it was hardest on Edward and I.

It continued this way for several days. Nessie always had someone at her side. Jacob was also inconsolable. He was constantly at her side.

Edward and Jacob had put their rivalry on hold. At least that's what I thought until I walked in on them arguing one day.

"Get away from her mutt, I never get to sit by her!" Edward said angrily.

"You always get to sit by her side! Now it's my turn!" Jacob said just angrily.

"Will you two idiots shut up!" I shouted so loudly that it caught the attention of people close by.

"But Bella-" Edward started to say but a single glare silenced him.

"Bella I-" Jacob started to say but he was met with the same glare.

"Honestly I can't believe you two still fight like cats and dogs! You two idiots can't even lay your rivalaries aside for the girl you both love so much! She needs us and all you two can do is fight over something so stupid!" I shouted.

"Bella-" I silenced Edward with another glare. He just doesn't learn does he?!

"shut up. Honestly the only thing stopping me from slapping you two so hard that you'd end up toothless is the fact that we are in public" I hissed just loud enough for them to hear.

I went outside not wanting to look at the two morons another second. It was then that I noticed a familar scent. It was the from the man that tried to kill Nessie. My body tensed in pure anger. Without even realizing it I started following the scent. All rational thoughts had fled my mind. All I could see was red. I was going to kill the man who shot my daughter! The scent led me to an alley where there was a man in his early 30s with a golden retriever.

He was a good 30 feet away from me but I was quickly closing that gap. 20 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet and suddenly I was right behind him.

He hadn't noticed me yet but that was about to change. I leaned in for the kill.

**Please Review**


	7. Revenge

**Chapter 7: Revenge**

**Bella's POV**

My teeth hovered inches above the man's neck. In one swift second, one swift second is all it would take to end this man's life. To rid the world of this monster, but most importantly, to get justice for my daughter.

Just as I was about to bite a thought occurred to me. A thought even more repulsive than the man himself. If I killed him this way I would have his blood inside my body. The thought of having any part of this thing inside my body disgusted me to no end. No, I'd have to kill him another way. I have to be sure that I didn't spill any of his blood. I didn't want the bloodlust to win over.

I thought about numerous ways I could end this monstrous man's life. I could snap his neck, or maybe smash his skull in. No, I wanted to do something completely different.

Then another idea came to me. My best idea yet. The man screamed when I wrapped my arms around his ribcage. My plan was to crush his entire upper torso. But I wouldn't end his life just yet. I would torture him slowly. I would inspire fear in his heart so his end would be that much worse. He didn't deserve a quick end.

The man turned around and got a better look at me. His eyes turned lustful as his eyes roamed all over my body.

"Hey babe, you startled me. But I don't mind being startled by a beautiful angel such as yourself" He winked at me.

All I could see was red. "Shut up!" I screamed.

He looked scared now. Good. "Oh come on babe. Don't be like that" he said. "Surely you must want some or else you wouldn't be hugging me like this" he said.

I saw his hand reach for my breasts. Right away I caught his hand. The bones in his hands snapped like twigs as I bent it in ways that weren't humanly or vampirely possible. His fingers crumbled as easily as paper.

His scream of pain filled me with pleasure.

"There's more of that coming for what you did to my daughter" I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said. His breathing was heavy.

My grip on him tightened in response. "Oh really? So you don't remember the girl you robbed and then shot in cold blood?!" I screamed.

"What?" he so stupidly asked.

I snapped one of his ribs in response. His heart was beating extremely fast now.

"The bronze, curly haired girl. You shot her three times before stealing her Volvo and purse last week!" I shouted.

"How?..." he was very confused by the entire situation.

Enough was enough, it was time for me to kill the man.

My arms started tightening even more.

"Bella!" The sound of my husband calling my name stopped me a fraction of a second before I was going to kill the man.

Edward seemed to go into shock as he assessed the situation.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked.

"This thing" I hissed "is the monster that almost killed our daughter"

In a flash Edward was by my side. He appeared to be just as angry as I was now.

"I agree with you. He deserves to die, but you shouldn't kill him" he said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" I said.

"Because you are not a killer Bella. You are not a monster. Don't ruin that for him. Don't stoop to his level. Don't change for him" Edward said.

I thought about what he said for a minute and decided that he was right.

I was not a killer and I should not change for him.

"There is something that we can do though" he said.

"I'm listening" I said.

In the end the man wasn't dead. However he would never be able to walk again. I had completely shattered the part of his spine that controls his lower half and no amount of surgery would be able to fix that. I had also broken every single bone in his body. So he wasn't dead but I'm sure that he wishes he were.

"How did you find me Edward?" I asked.

"I might not be good at tracking but I am good at finding one thing and that's you" he said. "I came to tell you that Renesmee woke up" I said.

"What?! You're just telling me now" I shouted. I wanted to sprint to the hospital but now there were people around.

Then suddenly we heard loud panting and whimpering. We turned around and saw the man's dog following us.

"Why is he following us?" I asked.

"If you look closer you can tell that he's been abused. He seems happy now. Happy to be free" Edward said.

Looking closer I could see some signs of abuse on him. The main one being cigarette burns that were hidden so deeply that humans wouldn't be able to see.

We were surprised when he let us approach him and remove his collar.

When we got there we saw Renesmee talking to Jacob. No words could describe the way I felt when I saw Nessie's brown eyes wide awake.

"Nessie!" I shouted with so much joy.

She smiled my favorite smile. "Bella" she said in a raspy voice.

"Nessie thank god you're awake" I said.

I went and hugged her as hard as her injuries would allow.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"In pain but Carlisle's bringing me painkillers" she said. The thought of my daughter being in any kind of pain killed me.

There was a loud commotion behind us and we turned around to see that same dog barreling in this direction. He whipped past us and went straight towards Nessie.

"What the-" Nessie started to shout before the dog stopped at her bedside and started licking her to death. The smile on Nessie's face and the sound of her laughter filled me with happiness.

Then the doctors came in to get the dog.

"Wait he's hers" I said without thinking.

"I'm sorry but animals are not allowed in here" one of them said.

I slipped them a large amount of money.

"Surely this can stay between us. It's just one day we'll lock him up better tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah sure" he said. "Just clean up after him"

"I think I'll call him Buddy" Nessie said once they left.

Just then Carlisle came in with the medicine.

**Please Review**

**I just want to let everyone know that I have a blog that's for fanfiction purposes only. The link is on my profile.**


	8. What am I supposed to do now?

**Chapter 8: What am I supposed to do now?**

**Renesmee's POV**

I could feel myself slowly coming back into awareness. I fought hard to wake up, but the pounding in my head made it extremely difficult. Slowly the memories of what happened started to come back to me. The book, the note, the robbery, and then getting shot and being rushed into the emergency room for emergency surgery. I was pretty sure that this was the order that everything happened in.

"She's waking up" I heard someone say. It sounded like Edward. I was immediately jolted into awareness. I sat up as fast as I could. I screamed as I felt immense pain explode in the back of my neck, leg, and back. The three places that I had been hit by speeding bullets.

A pair of cold hands instantly captured me and gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Don't move so fast, you are still very injured" Edward said. "Actually don't move at all" he added.

"How long was I unconscious" My voice sounded very raspy. I think that meant that I had been unconscious for quite some time.

"A week" Jacob answered; alerting me to his presence. "God Nessie you had us all scared half to death, don't ever do that to us again" he said.

"I'm sorry. I must have put everyone through hell" I said.

Edward said "Yes you did. We are just glad that you finally woke up. We were scared that you weren't going to wake up"

"Oh gosh" I said.

"I'm going to go look for Bella, she's been extremely worried about you too" he said. Once he was gone it was just Jacob and I. I wondered where the rest of my family was.

Jacob got up and moved closer to me. His eyes stared at me intensely.

"Nessie it's so good to finally see your eyes open again" he said.

"I'm sorry Jake" I said. I knew it wasn't my fault for the current situation but I still felt the need to apologize anyway for some reason.

"It's okay, let's just concentrate on you getting better now" he said. Getting better, it sounded like a foreign term right now. Every part of my body ached immensely. I grimaced.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"No. Everything hurts" I said. His face immediately grew concerned.

"We'll call Carlisle so he can give you medicine, he'll want to know that you are awake anyway" Jacob said.

"Has Carlisle been the one taking care of me this whole time?" I asked as Jacob ordered my medicine over the radio thing. I vaguely remember Carlisle being the last person I saw before I passed out.

"Yes, he performed a pretty extensive surgery on you and he's been monitoring you ever since" he said.

I heard the door open and in came Bella and Edward.

"Nessie!" Bella shouted with so much joy in her voice.

I smiled "Bella" I said.

"Nessie thank god you're awake" she said. She came over to me and hugged while carefully avoiding causing me any further injury.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"In pain, but Carlisle's bringing me painkillers" I said.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion behind them. I looked behind them and saw a golden retriever barreling his way over to me.

"What the-" I shouted before the dog stopped at my bedside and started licking me to death. I smiled and laughed.

Okay whoever said that laughter is the best medicine really needs to use their own self as an experiment. Oh well, the dog was adorable and it was worth it, well sort of.

Then the doctors came in to get him.

"Wait he's her's" Bella said. I secretly smiled when I realized what she was trying to do.

"I'm sorry but animals are not allowed in here" one of the doctors said.

My eyes bulged out of my head when I saw Bella slip him a large amount of money. Where the heck did this family get so much money? Then I remembered that the Cullens in Twilight had a massive fortune, but that was pure fiction. Then I remembered what the note said about the whole series being true. I still wasn't entirely sure that I believed that though. It seemed kind of far-fetched. But then how did this mysterious person find me? The mysterious person that claimed to have known me, and that she was Stephenie Meyer herself. None of this mad any sense.

"Yeah sure" a doctor said; snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just clean up after him"

Once the man left I looked back at the adorable dog who was just staring at me and panting.

"I think I'll call him Buddy" I said. Carlisle then came in with the medicine.

"Nessie, it's so good to see you awake" he said.

"It's good to be awake doc" I said, smiling at the same time despite the pain I was still in.

"What is a dog doing in here?" he asked.

"He just came running in here. He kind of followed us in" Bella said.

"He looks like he's making you happy Nessie" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, he sure is. You know what, instead of calling him Buddy, I'm going to call him Seth" I said.

Jacob let out a howl of laughter that permeated the whole room.

"Buddy is a pretty common name, and Seth has always been my favorite wolf besides Jacob. It seems fitting in a way since dogs are descended from wolves anyway" I said. Jacob continued to shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm glad someone finds it funny" I said.

"Jacob shut up" Edward said.

After a while Jacob finally calmed down.

I could have sworn that I heard Jacob whisper "I can't wait to tell Seth that Nessie named a dog after him" but maybe I imagined it. Then again, stranger things have been happening.

"So Nessie, you needed pain killers, am I correct?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes please" I begged.

"Okay I am going to give you some morphine. This will take away the pain" he injected the medicine into my IV.

"Now I'm going to go call your family, they are going to be so happy that you are finally awake" Carlisle said.

"Where is my family anyway?" I asked. I thought for sure that they'd be here.

"Unfortunately your parents couldn't take any more time off of work to be here and your sister is in school. They've all been here every moment of their spare time though" he said.

I still felt bad for what happened. It sucks that this one event disrupted everyone's lives greatly.

"Oh and thanks Carlisle, you know, for taking care of me" I said.

"Of course Nessie, you mean more to us than you realize" he said.

I felt the drug overpower me not long after he left.

When I woke up again I was surrounded by everyone. It felt good to be so loved and cared of. The following days were hard since I was still stuck in the hospital. Yet, they weren't too difficult because I had been transferred to a room with a television set in it. Also, somehow the Cullens paid off the hospital staff so that my new dog, Seth, could stay with me for long periods of time. I was happily surprised that my family let me keep him. I think it's just because they saw how happy that he made me.

My life continued in a relatively peaceful manner at the hospital. That all changed about a week into my stay though.

I had the news on, even though I wasn't really paying attention to it as I ate my breakfast. That is until I heard the next news report.

"Good news for all you Twihards out there. It seems that critically acclaimed author Stephenie Meyer has decided to put pen to paper one more time with her latest installment in the Twilight saga with a new book called _Sunset. _I hold here in my hands what is currently the only copy of the brand new book-"

I nearly choked on the milk that I had been drinking, and accidentally sprayed it all over my bed, when my book appeared on screen.

This was not good, this was not good at all. The note said that it was imperative that I read it before anyone else does, and now everyone else knows that it exists.

The sound of someone knocking on my door startled me. It was just a nurse.

"Miss Renesmee, this letter was left for you at the front desk" she handed me a note, and I was honestly afraid to read it.

"Thank you" I said.

Once she left I quickly unfolded the note.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_It has come to my attention that you have lost possession of the book that I gave you. As I said before it is imperative that you read it before anyone else does. There will be a consequence of disastrous proportions if this book is read by anyone else. Get it back immediately. _

My heart skipped several beats.

What was I supposed to do now?

**Please Review **


End file.
